An Angel's Sacrifice
by luckypixi
Summary: Missing Scene from The Song Remains The Same. As Castiel lies unconscious in front of them, Dean and Sam realise just how much the angel has sacrificed for them. Have they asked too much this time? Please read and review! No slash.


**A requested missing scene filling-in from Iryann, who thought there was always something missing from this episode. **

**I hope you enjoy, please leave a review – I love your views and will reply! Also, if you have a missing scene you want filled in, just let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'He's not going to wake up'

'He's gonna wake up, Sam. He's got to'

Dean and Sam Winchester sat on Sam's bed, the other one currently being taken up by a certain angel. An angel who was unconscious. An angel who shouldn't even be in this state. It was the morning after they had got back from 1978, and Castiel had shown no signs of waking up.

Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling incredibly guilty. How could they have asked Cas to do this? After all, he had warned them before they had left.

"I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passenger's no less." A sigh. "It'll weaken me."

Why hadn't they listened?

Sam leant forwards, smacking his hand on the bottom of Castiel's pristine black shoe. No reaction. Sam sighed and went to do it again, when a strong hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

'Dude, what the hell?' Dean's voice was low and dangerous. Sam shrugged, sitting back on the bed.

'Now what?' he asked petulantly, staring at his brother.

'We wait for him to wake up.'

Sam yawned and sat back. Dean looked at him, a scowl on his face.

'What the hell is you're problem? It's as much as your fault that he's in this mess in the first place!'

'Hey, you knew what would happen if he took us back, and you made him take us anyway!' Sam stood up.

'How was I supposed to know he could die?' Dean yelled, gesturing down at Castiel, who was still lying, spread eagled on the bed.

'You knew it would hurt him!' Sam turned away from his brother, feeling guilty; he knew, deep down, that it was his fault as much as Dean's.

'I know.' Dean sat back down on the bed, his head in his hands. All the fight seemed to have left him. 'What kind of guy does that make me?' he shook his head. 'That was one thing I swore to myself; I would never sacrifice my friends.' He sighed, remembering his own words to his future self. He hadn't expected to break that vow so soon.

Both brother's jumped as Castiel moaned on the bed, his eyes still shut, flicking beneath his lids.

Dean slid onto the floor on his knees, watching Cas closely.

'Cas?' he breathed. But the angel gave no indication that he had heard him. His face simply cleared out, as though returning to a peaceful sleep, although clearly still unconscious.

Dean sighed and sat back on the bed, putting his head in his hands again. Sam sat down heavily next to him.

'I'm sorry' he said heavily, not looking at his brother, still focused on the comatose angel in front of them.

'No, I am. For Cas.' Dean looked straight at his brother, who held his gaze. 'We can't keep treating him like a weapon. Like he owes us something. He owes us nothing. We need to get that through our thick skulls. Hell, Sam, he rebelled against heaven for us. For me. If anything, we owe him!'

Dean turned away, getting angrier, although he knew he wasn't angry at Sam. He was angry at himself. Cas didn't deserve what they had just put him through. They would need to make that up to him.

'Dean-' Sam was cut off by a gasp from in front of them, the angel finally waking up.

Castiel opened his eyes, disorientated. His eyes darted around wildly and he jumped when Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

'Hey, Cas. Welcome back to the land of the living!' Dean smiled.

'I made it?' Cas didn't seem to remember the day before.

Sam joined in the conversation. 'Sure did. You are tough for a little nerdy dude with wings.'

Cas cocked his head in that confused way of his, but said nothing. He sighed and looked around. All of a sudden he sat up, swinging his legs off the bed.

Dean stepped backwards. 'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Much better, thank you Dean. I feel back to normal.'

'Good' Dean was genuinely pleased.

'Thank you for looking after me.' Castiel said softly.

Sam and Dean nodded, never ones for chick-flick moments.

Cas smiled and nodded before disappearing in a rush of cold air.

Dean sighed, looking at the space Cas had just flown away from.

'Time to go?' he motioned for his brother to pick up his bag, making his way across the room to the door.

He knew, in the future, Cas would sacrifice more for them. For humanity. He just had to make sure, that it was never in vain.

He could at least promise Castiel that.

**I hope you enjoyed that. A little missing scene, now filled in!**

**If you have any ideas, please review and I will do my best to write it for you!**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
